New year, New couples
by GoPackGo2012
Summary: This story starts after summer vacation. There is a mystery, fabina romance, and a jeleous Joy. Read to find out what happens. If you read pleasse review.     Nikki
1. I'm Back

**Okay, so I was working on a story called You forrgot me, and i decided to be done with that. I also have other stories that I stoped ,because i didnt like where I was going with them, so here is a new story that i already have planed out and I like it. i hope you like it too. By the way it starts after the summer break.**

**_Ninas POV_**

I was at the train station waiting for my cab to drive me back to Anubis House. I get to go here again because they aproved to give me another scolarship. Once my cab got here I told him where I was going.

While the cab driver put my bags in the trunk he said, " Is this your first year going to this school."

' No, I went here last year." I anwsered.

after that we just had mindless conversation for about 10 minutes and then he pulled up to the front of the school. I was so excited that I started sprinting to Anubis house. When I got to the doorway, I sudenly got nervous, so I took a deep breath and opened the door. I tried to be as quite as possible but the door still made a loud creaking noise.

The noise must have been loud enough for Patrica to here it from the common room because she came into the hallway. " Whos the American" she said in her obnoxious voice that she had used my frist day here last year. I started to crack up.

'Is anyone else here?' I asked her

'Yea, the whole house is here. You are last just like you were last year.' She anwsered.

' Okay, I will just go and unpack" I Told her as i haeded up the stairs. When i got tomy room, I knocked on the door. Amber oped the door and started to squeal so loud that she might have broked my eardrum.

' NINA, NINA, NINA, NINA, NINA!" She squealed out of happiness.

' amber I missed you' I said as she gave me one of her death hugs.

'OMG, I missed you, too.' she ssaid while still squealing.

'Amber calm down.' I said.

" sooooo... are you and Fabian an item yet?' she asked

' Acually I dont know if we are an item.' I anwsered.

'What do you mean you dont know it is a yes or no question?'

' well, I know that we kissed at prom, but he never asked me out though.' i said.

'I am going to hurt that boy!' Shse said really mad.

Supper!' We heard trudy yell to the house.

I then headed straight down trying to avoid the rest of Ambers questions. ' Nina, i didnt know you arrived, already.' Trudy said as I entered the dinning room. Right after Trudy said that everyone looked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review tell me if you like it , hate it, or if you love it. I will update tomarrow. oh and my name is Jenna, but my middle name is Nicole, so I go by Nikki. Ohhhh... please please please plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review<strong>

**~_Nikki_**


	2. Finally

**Hey, Its me again, I just**** back from volleyball. Anyway here is the second chapter. ENJOY**

_Ninas POV still_

I started to get a little bit embarassed, for no reason at all when everyone looked at me so the only thing that came into my head is... "Hi' I said to all of them. I them took my seat next to fabian at the table. Once i started to eat Alfie just had to throw cheesy mashed potatoes at my head.

'You know what' I said to him.

'what?' he questioned back.

'This!' i anwsered while I through all my potatoees at him. after I did that it turned into an all out food fight. later, when the food fight was done I went to take a shower. Once I got done I went the common room to watch some tv. Fabian was the only other person in the common room.

'Hey neens, can I talk to you for a minute?' Fabian asked me.

'Umm..yea., What do you wanna talk about?' I asked slightly confused on what there is to talk about.

'Well I want to talk about what happened at prom lat term." He anwsered.

Oh, I am so sorry for kissing you, It was just that I was so caught up in the moment.'I said embarrased.

' That isnt what I wanted to say at all." he said.

'Oh, then what do you wanna talk about?' i asked.

' I want to ask you something.' He stated.

'Then what is it you want to ask me?' I questioned gesturing him to continue.

'Do you want tobe my girlfriend?' he asked me.

' Of course, I do! I said so happy. We then got lost in each others eyes and leaned in closer second by second, just when our lips were about to touch, patrica barged in.

'Finally, We have waited so long for you guys to become an item!' Patrica yelled. That was when the rest of the house came in.

They then to began saying things like, 'finally', 'About time!', or, 'We have waited so long'. Except for Joy who was there with a jealous look in her eyes.

'Can I talk to you for a second?' Joy asked me.

' Ummmm... Yea, why? I asked.

'Just come here' she said while leading me into the kitchen.'She said while leadsding me there. That is when it all got out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short I just wanted to try to get another chapter in before tomarrow. Please Please please please plz plz plz plz plz review. I will update tomarrow still. I wanted to stop because it was a cliffhanger spot. Anyways, till tomarrow. BYE! :)<strong>

** ~_Nikki_**


End file.
